


Jacket

by shadow_of_egypt (Shachaai)



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shachaai/pseuds/shadow_of_egypt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai doesn’t want to get wet, and Kurogane notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacket

Fai stared out at the rain from the entrance, grudgingly offering the round to Mother Nature and all her wiles. It had been sunny that morning so he’d walked to the school complex with only a thin shirt and pants on – he was regretting it now, had been regretting it since two o’ clock that afternoon in fact, ever since the heavens had opened and the rain had poured down in one unceasing downpour. He was going to get _drenched_ going home.

Fai sighed, and accepted the inevitable. It was pointless putting off his journey home for any longer, and Yuui would no doubt be waiting, wondering where he was already. (It wasn’t at all fair that Yuui had only had morning classes that day – rainstorms were much more fun to experience with someone else to jump in puddles with.) He stuck one hand outside the door for a few seconds, pulling it back in already sopping, the skin slick and shining under the school’s fluorescent lights. Never mind drenched – _drowned_ would be a better word.

He sighed again – and then the world suddenly went dark, something soft and heavy and dark draped over his head. Fai reached up, fumbling with cloth for a few seconds before he pulled the thing off of his head – a tracksuit jacket emblazoned with the school symbol, still warm from the body that had been wearing it and tinged with a hint of exceedingly familiar cologne.

He smiled fondly, recognising it at once – and then looked around wildly for the owner, seeing a certain PE teacher renowned for his grumpiness already halfway down the hall away from him and still walking. (Kuro-pon-sensei really _should_ have been born a ninja.)

Fai smiled a little more brightly, and swept the jacket around his shoulders – it was far too large for him, but it was warm, and cosy, and felt like a hug. He didn’t call out though; Kuro-tan-sensei’s ears were already bright red (he could see their beacon flare from the other end of the corridor) – he was just so _shy_ , and it probably wouldn’t be nice to tease the poor man, especially not after he’d so kindly loaned out his jacket. (Fai would stuff the pockets with love notes before he returned the clothing instead.)

Feeling warm, Fai stepped out into the rain.


End file.
